Long Live Life
by Biohazardous Fears
Summary: ONE-SHOT/SONGFIC! A girl finds herself sent in by the BSAA to save civilians in Green Bank, a similar disaster to Raccoon City. Once all of the survivors have escaped via helicopter does Valery hear a familiar song.


I really just wrote this tonight in less the an hour... I was listening to this song while thinking about my story, Eyes Now Sinned and this is what happened... I really like how it turned out though! Its makes really no sence if you havent read Eyes Now Sinned and even if you have, this part of the story hasn't happened yet. So THIS IS KINDA OF A PREVIEW! But long story short, Chris and Jill have a Kid named Valery. She is sent to Green Bank (think Raccoon City) to save citizens (Kinda like the UBCS) by the BSAA. But the city take's its toll on Valery's moral. Sorry if it makes NO sense... but there you go enjoy!

* * *

Valery heard a radio playing, the sound was blocks away, but her ears easily recognized the song. Viva la Vida. The sound of the song filled Valery's soul. She stopped walking.

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

The girl smirked, metaphorically, that summed up her life right now. She was happy, and her family was happy. Valery could ask for the simply things in life, liberty, joy, and the things every man takes advantage of. Although, in the blink of an eye, that world crashed and burned, with Green Bank's fall. Valery did wake up alone in this hell hole, and the streets she was supposed to walk to school, friend's houses, and the like. They were filled the dead, dying, and undead. How could the city become like this in a matter of a few days?

_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

Risk taking was something she had always liked. But now, just standing in the middle of the street listening to the song was dangerous. Fear was not something Valery could make people feel. How can you make someone feel something that is everywhere? She could only think about how she killed the zombies in the horde in fount of her. How the survivors that depended on her cheered, but that was hours ago, those people were now safe in a helicopter out of the city. The life that she had of never knowing was gone, when her parents tried to explain what had happened to them. That was supposed to be a dawn if a new day and a better life, of knowing what was out there.

_One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

That word of no lies was killed when her mother told her about how the BSAA knew that everything was going to happen, and it had. The trustworthy-not-keeping-anymore-secrets bond was snapped. She still tried to blindly trust her mother and father, but the feeling was and would never be the same. She was forced to save people in a city she was supposed to live in. The whole city had gone to hell. Its very foundation was the home of satin.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

Yes, the sounds of HQ, wanting to know how bad the situation is. The memories of what the people on the other side said caused Valery's blood to boil over ten fold. "The whole fucking town is full of zombies and zombified things, how bad could it be? Damn HQ, wanting me to do their dirty work. They sent me out just to clean up their own fucking mess!" Valery shouted almost talking to the song.

_For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world_

"Honestly is highly over rated. Once you think someone is that they just prove to you that they had lied to you…" That is what the city had taught her.

_It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become_

The craziness of the virus reacting in her body that 1st night, was only the start of things, of the world that was now her life. Now after all Valery had been threw she thought that even her parents wouldn't recognize her anymore. 'No one could believe I am the same girl I was only 3 months ago…' The beaten child tried not to let her emotions, if she had any, take her as she whimpered within herself.

_Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?_

That man's mercenaries wanted her dead and she knew it. The people wanted to give Valery to the blond man, living or dead. And all the BSAA did was use her… Vally couldn't surpass the hate in her chest any longer. No one wanted her, just her services.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

'They used me, just to get him to expose himself. I am the mirror, broken and cracked. I am the sword rusted and weak. I am the shield, both pierced and dented.' Her heart cried but physically she was not aware anymore. Pain was normal, death was welcomed.

_For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

The words echoed though the girl's soul, how could she still feel pain? After the 4 days she had spent in this place, Val thought she had become a psychopath. The small pain in her chest proved to her that she was still, human. She still had a mom and a dad that loved her. She had saved people from this mess. Even with all of the sins that Valery had done, St. Peter would still call out her name. But not in this city. The Redfield took a deep breath and set out to find that blond man with sunglasses. Valery knew that this time he _was_ going to die.

* * *

Please review! I read over this and found some grammar problems but i think i fixed them all. My proofreading skills aren't the best at 11 at night... But anyway. For those who read Eyes Now Sinned, i MIGHT just use this as a scene in a chapter. But I might not. And our dear friend with blond hair. WESKER JUST DOESN'T LIKE TO STAY DEAD! But Valery has gotten a hold of him..., yet


End file.
